


Hidden Behind A Costume

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Katheryn keeps her thoughts hidden. (Note: I used the spelling Katheryn herself used.)





	Hidden Behind A Costume

Her breath catches as she strokes her finery. She has to do this, hating it. Henry wants her and so she must go to him, she must marry him. She will dress as his bride, wear it as a costume, use it to do what she can. 

She is afraid of this, her breath faltering as the costume falls away, baring her to his eyes, his thoughts, his wanton force. He is tender, at first. Soft almost. She lies at his side, glad she has no need to pretend innocence and yet a fearful as a child. 

She dresses herself, with help, daily in her costume. Pretends she is comfortable, is confident even as she walks at his side, cares for him, tends him. She will not let this man, this king, break her. 

She changes her costume when she is free of Henry, changing to that of a simple wife, blessed by Henry’s kindness but no longer bound to him. Instead she allows Thomas to control her a little, blinded a little by love, or so she seems. 

She sends Elizabeth home eventually, letting the girl escape Thomas. Always keeping her thoughts hidden behind her costume of a loving, true wife, even when her thoughts turn more to protecting Elizabeth. 

Nobody must know how she truly feels. Ever.


End file.
